The Overlord: A Tale of Overlord Hanzo
by Ikki Williams
Summary: Its been quite some time since a diffrent Overlord ruled the current one Overlord Hanzo is awoken from his midday slumber to leanr that two of the hives have been stolen...who couldve taken them?
1. Awakening

* * *

Heres chapter 1 please tell me if you think it reminds you of overlord or not

* * *

The Overlord

The Tale of Overlord Hanzo

Chapter One

The Awakening

Darkness. All he could feel and see was darkness. At first he thought it was a dream, a dark and nasty one until something poked his

forehead "Mastah?" His eyes opened and he took in what he could see a brown gremlin was poking his forhead "You home mastah?" he

sat up grabbing the brown by his neck "What the hell did i say about bothering me while i slept Giblet!" he throttled the minion back and

forth before finally flinging him across the room where he skidded to a halt by Gnarl "Now what is it Gnarl!" Gnarl smiled and clacked his

teeth together "Sire we are sorry to disturb you but your dark imposingness is requested in the throne room." Hanzo sat on the edge of

the bed only waering his gauntlets "Get my armor Giblet." he stood up and walked over to the ledge overlooking the netherworld. He

waited until he heard the clunk of armor as Giblet and several other browns carried his armor into the room "He held his arms up and

spread his legs as the minions went to work strapping the armor into place "Gnarl what is so urgent you woke me up from my slumber?"

Gnarl walked up behind him "We have a minor problem sire...we lost two of the hives..." Giblet finished up by placing the helmet upon

his lords head. Hanzo turned looking at Gnarl his eyes burning with anger "And how did this happen!" Gnarl turned walking slowly for the

stairs leading to the throne room "It happened last night sire, we don't know who or why they only took two but all we have left are the

browns and greens sire, the rest ran off in search of thier hives." Hanzo walked beside him as they descended the stairs "Then why are

we going to the throne room when i should be out searching for clues Gnarl you waste my time!" Gnarl hit the bottom step of the first set

of stairs "But sire that's just it, you have an audience with someone who saw one of the hives." Hanzo looked at him "How do we know he

speaks the truth." Gnarl laughed "I had Giblet drag him to the forge and threaten to throw him in if he didn't swear he wasn't lying." Hanzo

smiled behind his helmet "Good work Gnarl." the two descended the last set of stairs and Hanzo took his rightful place on the throne

lounging comfortably as he awaited the man to be brought in.

The man trembled as he was pushed towards the throne and forced to kneel "So you saw one of my hives have you?" the man stuttered

before composing himself "Yes m'lord they loaded into onto a boat." Hanzo stood up "A boat whats the name of the port?" the man

looked at him "Heavens Port...even though Heavens peak has long been destroyed by previous dark lords." Hanzo walked up grabbing

him by the throat "Where did the boat go?" the man coughed and sputtered trying to breath "I dont know you would have to ask the

docking master!" Hanzo dropped him as the portal gate opened taking the man away. Hanzo turned to see Giblet staring at him "What is

it Giblet." Giblet bounced up and down "Giblet brought the mastah his weapons Yey!" Hanzo sighed and nodded "Very good Giblet ZAP!

BLAZE! STENCH! JEFFY! CRUNCH! GET YOU ASSES IN HERE!" Gnarl stepped forward "Sire I'm sorry to re-inform you but even

thought Zap and Blaze were part of the Special Minion Forces they ran off after their hives as well." Hanzo sighed "Of course the little

maggots." Gnarl laughed "Flattery wont bring them back lord." Hanzo sat on his throne waiting for the other minions to arrive. Jeffy was

a brown minion and close friend of Giblets though perhaps even less bright, he ran in dragging a large battle axe behind him sending

sparks up into the air "Mastah i brought you axe now you choppy things into bits!" he had barley finished his sentence when he was

sent sprawling forward by Crunch the biggest green in his hoard who was carrying his twin swords "Jeffy move or Crunch move Jeffy

Heeheehee." Jeffy got up and shoved Crunch "You weak as sheepy Crunch!" further argument was stopped as Hanzo kicked Crunch

across the room and backhanded Jeffy "Enough you two now wheres that damn jester i need him to fetch me my mace QUAVER!" he

heard a loud giggling as his mace rolled down the stairs rolling to his feet "For you all might one!" Hanzo picked the mace up and

hefted it 'Quaver get down here so i can beat the shit out of you." Quaver laughed louder "But sire i meant you no harm." Hanzo smiled

behind his helmet as he realized Quaver had changed postion...to directly behind him. Hanzo turned and took two quick steps forward

punting Quaver up into the air, Giblet and the others watched him fly across the room and land out on the balcony "Good kick mastah!"

Giblet jumped up and down as Hanzo colledt his swords and strapped them onto his sides before picking up his axe and strapping the

mace to his back "Ok Gnarl can my portal take me to this Port or am i going to have to walk there?" Gnarl walked to his side "Sorry my

lord But youll have to go to a gate near there.....Grubby has made gate leading to forest just outside Heavens Port...its called Hells forest

it was only recently discovered when a group of elves attempting to find more "Fluffy things to save" were killed by the forests local

creatures which dislike fluffy. The forest is home to many trolls, and orc tribes..nothing you cant smash into bloody peices eh my

lord?" Hanzo allowed himself to laugh "Minions!" Giblet and company jumped into formation "Yes masta!?" Hanzo turned to them "I want

you to rush back to your minion gates and wait for me to summon you be ready to destroy!" the minions cheered happily and ran out

onto the balcony and onto the platform that would take them to the minion burrows. Hanzo turned "I'm off to cause some delightful chaos

Gnarl." he walked to the portal stepping into it "Is it set to take me there already?" Gnarl nodded and watched as he disappeared into the

darkness.

Hanzo opened his eyes as he appeared at the other end of the portal, he quickly took in his surroundings. It was a pine forest some of the trees

were far apart and others tightly close together, just down in front of the waypoint was the minion spawn pits the Brown and Greens were alight

and ready for spawning. Hanzo walked over to the browns pit and held his hand out summoning 20 of them, Giblet sat in front of the group Jeffy

slightly behind him "We ready to smash thingys masta!" Hanzo turned and summoned crunch and 5 more greens when Gnarl rang in his head "Not

summoning a full force sire?" Hanzo sighed "Yes Gnarl i would rather breeze through this forest without alerting every damn Orc tribe in the area."

Gnarl laughed "Of course sire." Overlord walked forward looking around "Crunch take your group and go scout out the way we need to go Browns

follow me i smell orc." Giblet and Jeffy ran ahead of the group as the swept through the forest like a pack of golems Hanzo finally stopped them in

front of a large hedge of bushes "Would you idiots keep it down your being nosier than when Gnarl snores!" a brown in the back piped up "But sire

we only want to smash thingies." Hanzo growled "Which we will when we find something to smash now move so i can lead this herd of

wildebeests!" he took several steps forward his browns on his heels. As he and the browns went to step through the hedge Crunch and his group

appeared in a tree "Mastah dont go that.." Hanzo turned to look ut was sent head over heel as he fell down the hillside. Hanzo hit the bottom

samshing his head into a rock realizing only then had his helmet fell off sinking into the sweet darkness.

* * *

Well hope you enjoyed it as much as me


	2. A Ballad of Orcses

Well hope you enjoy it

* * *

The Overlord

The Tale of Overlord Hanzo

Chapter Two

A ballad of Orcs

When Hanzo awoke his head was racked with pain, he looked up trying to clear his eyes and see were he was the last thing he remembered

was..."Goddammit! CRUNCH NEXT TIME SAY IT SOONER!" his head became clear with anger as he looked around. He was in a tent made of troll hide,

and he was bound to one of the stakes holding it up, his weapons lie over in the corner next to many other weapons "Must be a barracks...and

dungeon." he looked up as 5 orcs entered all wielding war hammers the one in front was the biggest of the five and the one who approached Hanzo

circling and eyeing him at the same time "You funny man roll down hill and land in our camp. Very stupid." the other four snorted with laughter,

Hanzos eyes narrowed "When I'm free I'm going to kill you." all of them snorted at this when suddenly one of them screamed in pain and fell dead to

the ground, the orcs looked at thier fallen comrade as Hanzo felt his bonds fall from his hands "Catch Mastah!" Hanzo turned to see Giblet and Jeffy

tossing one of his swords at him. Hannzo reached out catching it kneeling as he did narrowly missing having his head smashed by the one of the

orcs, he spun the sword in his hand stabbing backwards catching the orc in his stomach as Hanzo turned and punched him lat withdrawing his

sword from the dead orcs body. Hanzo turned to face the other orcs as his minions swarmed underneath the back of the tent and attacked the

remaining orcs, he quickly picked up his other weapons looking about for his helmet as the minions grabbed weapons from around the tent "Giblet

where is my helmet!?" Giblet ran over with Crunch following him "Crunch say it outside on top of nasty orcses head." Hanzo turned "Minions! Swarm

the camp and kill everything, loot everything, leave none alive!!" The minions screamed in joy and ran from the tent mowing down he orcs that ran

at them, Hanzo walked out of the tent and scanned the area for his helmet he was about to give up when he caught sight a large orc....riding a troll,

the orc had the helmet tied to his belt like a prize "Minions regroup!!" they swarmed into a formation behind their lord"Crunch you and yur greens

sneak up behind the troll and get him to throw off that chieftain then i want you browns to rush the troll leave the orc to me. Now away with you

maggots!" Crunch and his greens went invisible rushed off while Hanzo and the browns backed away from the troll "Im going to need more power.."

He quickly sheated his swords and grbbed his mace hefting the sturdy weapon the troll cornered him and the browns against hill just as the greens

thier move the troll growled with pain and spun in a circle showing Crunch and the Greens stabbing it in the ass over and over before moving further

up. Chieftan had only a moment to react before he was thrown clear of the troll, the browns ran in climbing all over the troll stabbing, biting, and

bashing at it "Good Job minions now kill it!" he walked around the angry troll and approached the orc as he struggled to his feet "So you think my

helmet a prize even though you havent slain its wearer?" The orc turned to him hefting two large hammers "Stupid human i kill you now and put

your head on belt hahaha!" Hanzo glared at him "You'll find I'm not your average human." he rushed forward as did the orc the two collided with a

loud thud as the orc swung his hammers sideways trying to smash his head together. Hanzo ducked bringing his mace into the orcs side breaking his

pelvis and dropping him, Hanzo looked down at him "Pathetic move orc and to think the troll was more of a problem then you." he picked his helmet

up sliding it back over his face "Here let me end the pain!" he lifted the mace above his head then brought it down with a sickening thud smashing

the orcs head to bits, behind him he could hear the troll collapsing dead to the ground Hanzo's laugh echoed through the forest "Don't fuck with The

Overlord!" the minions swarmed around him laughing loudly with him.

"This way masta!" Crunch and his greens ran ahead of Hanzo pointing out the directions until the hit the forest edge, luckily they hadn't met another

group of orcs while traversing the pine forest "Good...Gnarl!" it was a moment before he heard his voice "Yes sire?" Hanzo pushed a branch out of

his way and stepped onto a path "Why havent any other orcs tried attacking in mass since we left that camp" Gnarl waited a moment before

replying "I wouldn't speak so soon sire if you look ahead on the path youll see they have a welcoming committee." Hanzo looked up and saw two

trolls and about a dozen orcs "Oh great...Giblet!" he was greeted with no response so he turned to see Jeffy smiling "Giblet said he bring back

friends!" he picked the brown up by his throat "So he took all of the browns with him leaving you and the greens!" Jeffy nodded "And what gave him

this idea?" Jeffy dropped to the ground as Hanzo released him "Giblet say he see Wolfie so he and other minions chased it." Hanzo sighed "So why

didn't you go!" Jeffy sat up "Giblet promised to bring back Wolfie for Jeffy if i stayed with masta." Hanzo shook his head turning back to the group of

orcs "Well i wish he would hurry so i can beat him for running off." The two trolls lumbered forward rhythmically just as a wolfs howl rang out and

Giblet and his browns ran out of the woods atop thier wolven mounts "Look mastah i find wolfies!" his mount trotted up to him as Giblet laughed.

Hanzo bitch slapped him from the mount sending him sprawling across the ground "Don't ever run off without my permission again Giblet." Giblet sat

up and sulked "Sorry mastah. I bring back wolfie for Jeffy to!" Hanzo sighed "Minions! You see those trolls! KILL!" the minions screamed and yelled

happily as they and their Overlord rushed the trolls. The gap was closing between the two groups when Gnarl spoke "Um sire i wouldn't move

another inch." Hanzo was about to reply when the world in front of him exploded sending him and his minions sprawling backwards as the trolls

exploded covering him with gore "Gnarl...Garl what just happened!?" he heard Gnarl sigh "Im sorry sire i didnt warn you in time..Grubby found

a tower gate right where the trolls were standing." Hanzo looked up to see the plain true fact. Grubby had found a tower gate.

* * *

Well there was chapter 2


End file.
